1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of attaching a terminal to an outer conductor of a coaxial cable, and to a coaxial cable having an outer conductor to which a terminal is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic components such as a head light, a rear light, a starter motor and the like are generally mounted on a vehicle.
For supplying electric power to the various electronic components, a wiring harness is arranged in a vehicle. A well-known coaxial cable may be used for the wiring harness. A terminal to be connected to such as the ground may be attached to a braided conductor of the coaxial cable as an outer conductor. The terminal includes a crimping piece for crimping the braided conductor to be attached to the braided conductor.
However, in such a way to attach the terminal to the braided conductor, for surely electrically connecting the terminal to the braided conductor, a large force is added to the crimping piece to crimp the braided conductor with the crimping piece. Therefore, a crimped part of the coaxial cable is deformed to be flattened. Characteristic impedance of the flattened crimped part is lower than the other part of the coaxial cable.
Of course, it is not desirable that the characteristic impedance of the coaxial cable is partially reduced, because a transmission loss of a high frequency signal, in particular over 100 MHz, is increased.
On the other hand, when the crimping force is reduced, the braided conductor is not surely contacted with the terminal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of attaching a terminal and a coaxial cable with a terminal which allows a secure contact between the braided conductor (outer conductor) and the terminal, and prevents the reduction of the local characteristic impedance.